Por dos
by Lady Fangs VH
Summary: ¿Que ocurriría si Edward tuviera un gemelo idéntico? Pero este nuevo Edward fuera más...¿Suelto? ¿Que hará Bella con dos Edwards idénticos por fuera, y totalmente distintos por dentro? ¿Con quien se quedará? / Eclipse x Breaking Dawn
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

No creía que alguien lo igualara. Esa belleza sobrehumana que él poseía, era algo imposible de igualar, o eso pensé, hasta que lo vi.

Los mismos ojos topacio, su misma sonrisa torcida, el mismo cabello broncíneo, y la misma piel pálida. Pero...No es él ¿Verdad? No, por supuesto que no lo es. Él no robaría sin una causa, él no estaría solo, y sin su familia, y sobre todo, él no mataría humanos, no especialmente para alimentarse. Él no es un asesino.

- Aléjate de ella, Eliott – Le gritó Edward, enseñando unos colmillos relucientes que hicieron que retrocediera. Su hermano solo se limitó a sonreír, con ese toque engreído y orgulloso.

- No te preocupes, querido hermano. No la tocaré, pero… ¿Y si ella quiere que lo haga? – Y rió amargamente. ¡Qué osadía por su parte! ¡Yo nunca dejaría a Edward por alguien tan bajo como él! ¿O sí? Era muy parecido a mi querido Edward ¿Caería en sus redes? Esperaba que no, aunque mis hormonas empiezan a responder ante su engreída y sensual sonrisa.

- No lo hará. – Respondió Edward, envolviéndome la cintura con uno de sus brazos. Eliott acercó su mano a su brazo y lo apartó con delicadeza de mí, a lo que mi vampiro gruñó.

- Soy igual que tú por fuera, pero soy _mucho_ más tentador que tú por dentro. – Su sonrisa se alargó sensualmente hacia mí, mi corazón traicionero empezó a palpitar con demasiada fuerza. Él rió de manera sonrisa. - ¿Lo ves? Estoy seguro que no has hecho nada divertido con este bombón. ¿A que sí?

Edward gruñó fieramente, tanto por mi reacción, como por los comentarios. Esto sería una masacre entre hermanos. Y yo estaba en el medio.


	2. Gemelo

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, la historia y los personajes adheridos son únicamente míos. Si veo a alguno en otra página u fanfic sin permiso, le espera una vida eterna de sufrimiento :D _

**BPOV:**

- ¿Te quedas esta noche? – Inquirí, mirando a mi novio vampiro de un modo suplicante que derretía el alma, cosa que aprendí de Alice. Él sonrió de esa manera dulce que lo caracterizaba, mirándome con esa ternura que me hacía ceder ante todos sus pedidos, pero si él lo supiera estaría en graves problemas, para mí, para él, sería una gran noticia digna de contar.

- Claro que sí, amor. – Me respondió, alzándome en brazos estilo novia. Adoraba este tipo de juegos, aunque a Charlie no le hacía feliz que Edward entrara a su casa conmigo en brazos y me llevara a la habitación así. No sabía que pensaba de ello, pero estaba segura de que Edward sí. Sería un motivo de conversación esta noche.

Con cuidado abrí la puerta desde los brazos de Edward, quién reía sin parar, realmente divertido por _algo, _o un pensamiento de alguien que le causaba diversión. Al entrar en la casa, mi padre nos recibió con una mirada de recelo y reprobación. Se levantó del sofá, e hizo una seña con la mano para que él me bajara, y lo hizo sin esperar más.

- De verdad agradecería que dejaran de entrar así a la habitación. – Nos miró con recelo. Miramos al suelo con algo de fingida vergüenza. – Y, no, Edward, no pasarás otra vez a su habitación. – Él gruñó silenciosamente. – Ni sé lo que hacen allí, pero espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando. – Se estremeció.

- ¡No! ¡Claro que no, papá! – Chillé inmediatamente, hasta podía escuchar la silenciosa risa de Edward. Charlie pareció relajar su expresión, que en ese momento estaba demasiado tensa.

- Hm…Vale, eso espero – Su mirada buscó en mis ojos la verdad. "_Ya quisiera yo que fuera real" _ Pensó mi parte menos noble. Era increíble como el deseo controlaba mi mente, pensaba por sí misma y de forma involuntaria. Siempre me hacía feliz que Edward no pudiera leer mi mente, ya sería demasiado vergonzoso. Apuesto a que él no pensaba en todo esto. O si lo hacía, y lo disimulaba muy bien. Su rostro solo denotaba una sonrisa divertida. El silencio se me hacía insoportable así qué, como adolecente que era, critiqué su decisión.

- ¿Por qué no puede pasar? Es mi habitación. – Reclamé, cruzándome de brazos de forma obstinada.

- Porque yo lo digo – Respondió simplemente. Mi mueca furiosa estaba haciendo a Edward reír. Enroscó un brazo a mi cintura y me susurró con su aterciopelada voz:

- Estaré allí cuando Charlie esté durmiendo – Me aseguró. Depositó un suave beso en mi cabello y, luego de darle las buenas noches a Charlie, salió por la puerta.

Le dirigí una mirada reprobatoria a mi padre en cuanto mi novio estuvo fuera de la casa.

- ¿Eso era _realmente _necesario? – Inquirí, colocando mis manos en mi cintura. Él me dirigió una mirada que me hizo saber que, efectivamente, era necesario.

- Lo era. Bella, no puede pasear por la casa como si fuera suya. – Dijo, como si fuera lo más obvio del universo.

- Yo lo hago por su casa. – Contesté. Yo me paseaba por su casa y a nadie, excepto a Rosalie, le molestaba que lo hiciera. Es más, hacía feliz a casi todos solo por ir. Era realmente reconfortante.

- Si, pero al parecer tú no hiciste nada malo como para que en su casa te trataran como mala persona. – Eso era jugar sucio. Le había mencionado una y mil veces que Edward no tenía la culpa de ello, pero no lo entendía, o no quería entenderlo.

- Deberías intentar ser un poco más amable con él. – Mi voz denotaba que no era precisamente una sugerencia. Charlie frunció el ceño.

- Creo que no. – Contestó simplemente y se marchó al sofá. Los sonidos ensordecedores que provenían de la TV me impedían pensar con total claridad. Debía subir a mi habitación, y esperar.

Subí por las escaleras, prácticamente arrastrando los pies, estaba agotada de un día como ese. En cuanto la puerta de mi habitación se abrió, me lancé a mi cama, que rebotó por el peso nuevo que había sobre ella.

Pasé una media hora simplemente observando el techo e imaginando cosas. ¿Eso hacía uno cada vez que se aburría? La mayoría de la gente _normal _hubiese prendido el ordenador y se habría puesto a navegar inútilmente por internet, o simplemente hubiera bajado a mirar televisión. Pero no, yo no era un adolecente normal. Prefería quedarme sola y no hablar con nadie más que conmigo misma.

Una suave brisa corría por la ventana, fría, como la llovizna que cubría el cielo. Algunas gotitas caían en el suelo de mi habitación, ya que la ventana abierta les permitía el paso. De no ser porque estaba esperando a Edward, inmediatamente cerraría la ventana. Estaba congelándome. Mi cuerpo se sacudía en pequeñas convulsiones, y fue peor cuando sentí una helada mano posándose en mi hombro.

- ¿Estás bien? – Inquirió Edward, mirándome consternado. Suspiré, aliviada de que fuese él.

- Sí, tengo algo de frío. ¿Puedes cerrar la ventana? – Le pregunté. Él asintió con la cabeza, antes de brincar hacia la ventana para cerrarla sin que hiciera el menor sonido. – Gracias.

Con cuidado, me tomó en brazos para arroparme. Era obvio que, si decía que tenía frío, me cubriría con mantas. Era algo que simplemente adoraba, que fuera tan…atento. Decidí que era lo mejor disculparme con él, ya que mi padre no deseaba hacerlo.

- Siento lo de esta tarde – Mí mirada bajó a mis manos, que apretaban el edredón con fuerza. Su mano acarició con ternura mis cabellos.

- No importa, sé que no soy muy querido por tu padre – Dio un triste suspiro. Envolví con cuidado mis brazos a su espalda, deseaba consolarlo. Aunque me congelara un poco más, valía realmente la pena.

- No te preocupes, lo resolveremos. – Usé plural por qué, obviamente, mi padre a mí sola no me hacía caso. Él sonrió, de forma reconfortante, y asintió con la cabeza.

Pasamos horas hablando, no importaba realmente de qué, solo era una excusa para escuchar nuestras voces en conjunto. La conversación se basaba en simples resúmenes de nuestra vida cuando no estábamos juntos.

Pero no tardé tiempo en dormirme, creía que iba a tener un sueño apacible, habitado solo por mi prometido. Esa palabra aún me hacía estremecer.

Pero no, una pesadilla tuvo lugar en mi cabeza.

En ella, me encontraba en un amplio bosque oscuro, la luna estaba cubierta por unas nubes oscuras, y una brisa helada recorría velozmente el entorno. ¿Cómo había llegado aquí? Ruidos de animales corriendo se oían alrededor, como si estuvieran escapando de algo o de _alguien. _

Sentí que los arbustos y árboles se balanceaban, como si alguien los empujara para darse paso. Lo que no esperaba es que, de los árboles, apareciera lo que apareció.

No era un Edward, si no dos. Exactamente iguales, a excepción de que uno de ellos, sonreía de manera sensual y llevaba unos extravagantes anteojos para el sol, a pesar de la ausencia de este.

¿Quién era este extraño Edward? Solo estaba parado al lado de su otro doble, sonriendo de esa forma que me hacía poner los pelos de punta. Y entonces, empezó la lucha:

- Yo soy Edward – Empezó uno de ellos, alzando su mano hacia mí. Me acerqué instintivamente pero el otro, quien llevaba los anteojos, me impidió el camino.

- No, lo soy yo. – Su voz sonaba casi igual a la de mi verdadero Edward, pero no conseguiría engañarme, yo conocía lo suficientemente bien a Edward como para saber que él no era así.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Efectivamente él, no era mi prometido. Él volvió a sonreír de esa manera tan arrebatadora que me hacía perder el hilo de los pensamientos.

- Me llamo...

Y me desperté. ¡Qué manera más oportuna de soñar! Dos Edwards, cualquiera pensaría que es un milagro, pero yo estaba simplemente asustada. El verdadero Edward estaba sentado al lado de mí, con una sonrisa grabada en el rostro.

- ¿Qué ocurre, amor? – Preguntó, expandiendo su sonrisa. No podía contarle esto, sería extremadamente vergonzoso comentarle que soñaba con dos de él. Como si uno no fuera suficiente.

- Nada. – Respondí, levantándome de la cama. Me informó que iríamos a su casa cuando pude razonar bien las palabras. Edward me besó en la frente antes de marcharse para cambiarse de ropa y recogerme.

Me vestí con una blusa color crema y unos vaqueros de color azul claro. Mi cabello era una causa perdida, así que decidí simplemente dejarlo libre, aunque ya no tenía el aspecto salvaje que tenía cuando me levanté. Cepillé mis dientes, y bajé las escaleras.

Mi padre se encontraba sentado en la mesa, con el diario de hoy en manos. No había nada de extraño en eso. Aún me preguntaba a que había venido ese sueño la noche pasada. No me había planteado jamás la existencia de dos Edwards.

Me despedí de mi padre con un beso en la mejilla, y salí por la puerta a esperar a mi prometido. La brisa movía mis cabellos, y también el césped donde estaba sentada. Casi podía percibir una tormenta acercarse al pueblo.

Pasaron unos minutos, aunque la verdad no me importaba esperar sentada allí. Pero, en vez de ser un Volvo lo que estacionó frente a mí, fue una Ferrari negra de brillante pintura. Creía que era un extraño que se le descompuso su hermoso vehículo, pero en él, estaba el cuerpo de mi prometido. Pero, lo veía…diferente. ¿Acaso Edward tenía una Ferrari? No recordaba que lo haya mencionado.

- ¡Maldición, justo ahora tenía que ser! – Gritó el misterioso Edward. Me levanté con algo de torpeza, y me acerqué con cuidado.

- ¿Edward? – Pregunté, sintiéndome un poco tonta. Él dirigió su mirada hacia mí, y sonrió de una manera extraña, _esa _manera.

- ¿Quién eres, belleza? – Inquirió, mirándome de manera sugestiva. Mi corazón empezó a palpitar fuertemente. Nunca había visto esa forma de mirar en Edward, y podría decir que me encantaba. Pero… ¿Por qué me preguntaba eso? ¿No me conocía? ¿Era broma o qué?

- Já, buena broma Edward. – Fingí una carcajada, pero sus ojos no denotaban diversión, solo confusión.

- Bien, te diré como se me plazca ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar un taller por aquí? – Realmente no me conocía. ¿Qué le ocurría a Edward?

Me quedé simplemente muda. ¿Quién era entonces este extraño muchacho? Era idéntico a Edward, incluso sus ojos dorados estaban exactamente copiados. Me sentí francamente aliviada cuando vi un Volvo estacionarse enfrente de mi casa. Edward me explicaría todo ¿O no?

En cuanto bajó del auto, y se dio cuenta de mi extraño acompañante, empezó a gruñir. Su doble, simplemente le sonrió de modo vanidoso. ¿Y ahora qué?

- ¡Hermanito! – Saltó el clon, casi burlón. ¿¡Hermano? ¿Desde cuándo Edward tenía hermanos?

- ¿Qué haces tú, aquí? – Preguntó Edward, con esa mirada enfurecida que hacía que se me pusieran los pelos de punta.

- No me digas que no extrañaste a tu querido gemelo – Intentó abrazarlo, pero Edward se zafó de un golpe. ¿Gemelo?

- No. La verdad, espero que te largues. Ahora – Edward estaba echando humo por la cabeza. Estaba confundida. ¿Qué acaso Edward no estaba feliz de encontrarse con un _supuesto _miembro de su familia humana? Yo lo estaría.

- Oh, vamos, Edward. Sabes que en el fondo me extrañaste un poquitín – Acercó el dedo índice y el pulgar hasta casi tocarse. Edward negó con la cabeza, ganándose un suspiro resignado de su hermano. – Bueno, a lo menos sé que _alguien _si le hace feliz verme – Dijo, orgulloso y mirándome de nuevo a mí. – Mi nombre es Eliott Masen, preciosura. – Hizo una pequeña reverencia, me sonrió de una manera sugestiva que me hizo estremecer.

- Aléjate de ella, Eliott – Le gritó Edward, enseñando unos colmillos relucientes que hicieron que retrocediera. Su hermano solo se limitó a sonreír, con ese toque engreído y orgulloso.

- No te preocupes, querido hermano. No la tocaré, pero… ¿Y si ella quiere que lo haga? – Y rió amargamente. ¡Qué osadía por su parte! ¡Yo nunca dejaría a Edward por alguien tan bajo como él! ¿O sí? Era muy parecido a mi querido Edward ¿Caería en sus redes? Esperaba que no, aunque mis hormonas empiezan a responder ante su engreída y sensual sonrisa.

- No lo hará. – Respondió Edward, envolviéndome la cintura con uno de sus brazos. Eliott acercó su mano a su brazo y lo apartó con delicadeza de mí, a lo que mi vampiro gruñó.

- Soy igual que tú por fuera, pero soy _mucho_ más tentador que tú por dentro. – Su sonrisa se alargó sensualmente hacia mí, mi corazón traicionero empezó a palpitar con demasiada fuerza. Él rió de manera sonrisa. - ¿Lo ves? Estoy seguro que no has hecho nada divertido con este bombón. ¿A que sí?

Edward gruñó fieramente, tanto por mi reacción, como por los comentarios. Esto sería una masacre entre hermanos. Y yo estaba en el medio.

- Vámonos, Bella. – Asentí con la cabeza, teníamos mucho de qué hablar, y necesitaba hacerlo ahora.

- ¿Y yo? No me dejarán solo ¿O sí? – Preguntó Eliott, haciendo un falso puchero. Mi prometido volvió a rugir, que le dio por sabido a su hermano que no era bienvenido con nosotros.

La cabeza me daba vueltas, tanto que, al segundo que Eliott se acercó, me desmayé.

**Terminé por fin! Tengo menos inspiración este mes que un refrigerador D:**

**Perdonen amigos, no me claven una estaca, pero Poca imaginación + Universidad + Papá furioso = No puedo hacer fanfics.**

**Pero hago lo que puedo en cada capítulo. Bien, ya les traje a Eliott, conózcanlo, enamórense las que quieran de él (Yo incluida :P)**

**Edward: ¿¡Estás de su lado?**

**Vane: ¿Yo? Noooo**

**Edward: Vos estás enamorada de mí, y punto final.**

**Vane: Pero el es taaaan sexy.**

**Edward: Voy a atacar tus almohadas.**

**Vane: Por eso, voy a hacer que abraces a Eliott como niña :D**

**Edward: NOOO. Está bien, dejo las almohadas.**

…

**Empiezo a trabajar en el próximo capítulo ahora. Espero reviews :c No sean malitas.**

**Se despide:**

**- Lady Fangs {Vanessa}**


	3. NOTA DEL AUTOR  NO CAP

**Nota:**

Lo siento mucho chicas! No he tenido actividad desde hace mucho, lo sé. Para lo que esperan "Nueva Elección" les digo que empecé el cap. Nuevo, pero no está completo aún ni por asomo... Para los que les agrada más "Por Dos", también está empezado.

Pero les quería comentar…Voy a traducir una historia que se llama Reading Twilight de Choices-HP, y sus referidas continuaciones... Esta empezado y hago todos los días unas cuatro páginas del capítulo, ya que son muy largos… Así que les pregunto:

¿Quieren que siga con mis fics (Deciden cual ustedes) o me esmero en la traducción?

Por favor respondan y déjenme un review, no sé qué hacer, y prefiero hacerlo a Elección de los que les agradan mis historias.

- Mordiditas, Lady Fangs – Vane.


End file.
